Warming Up
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss needs some advice about a certain troublesome girl...


**Literally just spat this out in 10 minutes after I wondered where Weiss went after episode 10 and someone replied: "To ask team JNPR for dating advice." I couldn't stop myself. I was in the middle of writing a different RWBY fic, too and it had to go on pause for this.**

******Dedicated to said idea-giver, conflictedfeelings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Warming Up

Weiss crept across the hallway and gently knocked on the door of team JNPR.

She straightened her posture, attempting to appear poised as the door creaked open. An annoyingly familiar blonde boy gazed back at her.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise!" Jaune, dressed in his blue one-piece pajamas said in a smooth voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure, snow angel?"

"Out of my way." Weiss clicked her tongue in an irked manner as she knocked him aside. "Pyrrha?" She then called in a somewhat subdued tone.

"Yes?" Pyrrha emerged behind Jaune, dressed in a long, red nightgown. "Weiss? What is it?"

"I..." the heiress's eyes flicked down to the floor sheepishly. "I... I need to talk to you. It won't take long, I swear." Without waiting for a reply, Weiss grasped the other girl's sleeve and pulled her out into the hallway. Pyrrha, a bit dumbfounded, followed Weiss down the hallway several paces to where she finally came to a halt.

"What did you want to talk about?" Pyrrha asked in her trademark tone that wondered how she could be of assistance. Weiss was still holding onto her wrist but let go a moment later as she turned to look at the red-haired girl.

"I..." she fumbled for words, an act ungracious of a young woman such as herself, but her chest felt so tight she did not know how else to react. "I feel... weird..." She admitted with a hint of a frustrated growl in her voice.

"Weird how so?" Pyrrha wondered, her clear, emerald eyes patient as she silently searched for the source of Weiss's conflicting emotions, even though she already had somewhat of an idea; despite what many people thought of her, Pyrrha was quite perceptive.

"I don't know." Weiss grumbled. "I just... when I saw her looking at me like that, I just... I felt awful." She sighed, angry at herself.

"And by 'her' you mean Ruby?" Pyrrha clarified.

"Yeah..." Weiss nodded once, her silver ponytail swaying over her shoulder. "I... I didn't mean to say those things to her. I was just frustrated at myself for messing up in the heat of the battle and so I took it out on her. And then she went and looked at me with those puppy dog eyes... I feel so... disgusted with myself." She spat.

Pyrrha placed a gentle hand on the heiress's shoulder. "But you made up with her, didn't you?" She gave a small, understanding smile.

"I tried to," Weiss sighed. "But all I did was make her coffee. And I don't know if having her forgive me is the real issue here. She's such a good kid, I know she'll forgive me even if I don't shape up. It's just a matter of trying to forgive myself..."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Pyrrha patted her shoulder again.

"But..." Weiss trailed off, biting back her frustration. "I feel terrible. I want to throw up. My chest hurts. I've never felt anything like this before..."

It was then when Pyrrha's irises sparkled with comprehension.

"Weiss," she gave a light chuckle. "That's not how a person feels when they're guilty. That's how a person feels when they really, really like someone."

"W...What?!" Weiss blurted the word by accident and quickly lowered her voice. "Wha-What do you mean by that? You think I _like_ Ruby?"

"Why else would you be beating yourself up over this so much if you weren't trying to get her to accept you?" Pyrrha reasoned.

Weiss opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.

"See? You can't deny it, can you?" The red-haired girl smiled amusedly. "I know you'll do fine, Weiss. Just be yourself and you two will be the best of friends in no time."

With one final, supportive pat on the heiress's shoulder, Pyrrha took her leave.

Weiss remained where she was a moment longer, drowning in her thoughts. _That's absolutely ridiculous! There's no way I could ever like such a brash little kid!_

With a huff, she stomped back to team RWBY's room where she quickly changed into her blue nightgown before heading to her bed. She flicked off the light that had been carelessly left on as she tried to muffle the sounds of Yang's snoring in her mind.

But before she crawled into her own bed, Weiss could not help but glance into the one above.

Ruby had fallen asleep with the empty coffee mug still clutched in her fingers. Weiss reflected on her question of how Ruby took her coffee and realized the younger girl probably did not even drink it. Yet when Weiss had brought her some, she had drained the entire mug.

Heaving a sigh at how hopelessly childish her partner and leader was, Weiss cleared away Ruby's study papers before pulling the covers up over her shoulders.

_Hmph. As if I could ever like someone like you..._

But despite her thoughts, she could not deny the warmth she felt within her heart when she looked at Ruby. Weiss's eyes softened, just a bit, like the first layer of ice on a rose that had finally started to melt.

"I didn't say it clearly before," she murmured to the sleeping girl. "But I'm sorry. And I know you'll make an amazing leader... and an amazing friend."

With that, she retreated to her own bed, burying herself under the covers.

Once she felt Weiss's presence had vanished, Ruby blinked her eyes open and let out a delighted giggle. "Thanks, Weiss." She whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well... that was a thing. Mayhaps I should get back to the one I was writing before this idea popped up huh?**

**Please review!**


End file.
